


The Pumpkin Prince: The Accident After Halloween

by TrixterDark



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Halloween, Nightmare Before Christmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixterDark/pseuds/TrixterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Sora was abandoned as a child, and raised by Jack Skellington. Now Sixteen, he is in training to be the next Pumpkin King. However, one night he gets trapped in the mortal world. You see, inter-dimensional travel is limited inbetween holidays, so he's stuck with loner Riku and party girl Kairi until Thanksgiving. Light Sora /Riku. Set after The Nightmare before Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack would never forget that night. It started like any other Halloween. The portal between the worlds had been opened; ghosts and ghouls poured over into the human world, scaring its residents.

Jack had reached the end of his list-he had spooked so many people and pets that he broke his record. This time he had gone so far as to blend in with a 'scare-a-thon' at one of the 'Amusement Parks'. He scared humans along with other humans, and he was glad to see that they enjoyed his holiday.

Now the park was closed, the rides had all halted, and the people were all gone. He started to make his way back to the forest when he heard a strange noise. A noise that was out of place. It wasn't a howl, or the rustle of leaves, or the screeching of animals. No, it was the sound of a crying child.

Had one of the humans left a child behind? Jack walked back through the amusement park, confused. Was it just a recording? No, it sounded too real ,alive, and filled with fear. He followed the noise to a large Ferris wheel. It was there he found a tiny child sitting beneath it, holding his knees and sobbing.

He approached it slowly. It was small boy, with brown hair and big blue eyes. Jack stepped on twig. The child looked up and stared at him.

"Where are your parents little one?"

The child thought the question over for a moment and then cried even louder. "I d-dunno where my parents are…the-they left me here…"

A cold wind blew through the park, the child shivered.

Jack looked around, then down at the child again. He couldn't leave the boy here. No, that wasn't an option.

"Now don't you worry, and don't you cry. I'll take you somewhere safe, okay?"

The child stopped his sobbing and reached up for jack. "O-Okay." Clearly this kid had never heard of 'stranger danger'. Jack scooped the small child up into his arms. The boy couldn't be older than five. He walked into the forest and went deeper and deeper until there was nothing but trees in all directions.

Sora reached up and tapped Jack's skull. "What's you name mister?"

Jack looked down at him. "Why, I'm Jack Skellington-the pumpkin king!"

"Mister Jack, how come you gots no eyes?"

"Well little, er...?"

"Sora."

"Little Sora. I am a skeleton. And besides, not everyone has eyes."

"Oh."

The trees seemed to get taller and taller. They came to a clearing where all the trees had doors.

"What's this place mister Jack?" Sora said. "Oh, that door has a turkey! And that one has a Christmas tree!"

"A Christmas tree…" Jack had a brief flashback to older days, when he once wanted Christmas for his own. 'Perhaps I should ask Santa to find this child's parents. But first, I must get back for the festivities!'

Jack stopped in front of a door shaped like a pumpkin.

"Ooh!" Sora pointed. "What's in here?"

"My home." Jack tried to smile, but wound up giving the child a threatening look. Sora blinked at him and looked at the door again.

The pumpkin door swung aside and they stepped in. After walking through what seemed like forever through a dark tunnel, they were suddenly walking on cobble stone towards a gate of brick and iron bars.  
"Here it is, Guillotine square." Jack waved a hand at the area and set Sora down. "Welcome to Halloween town!"

Past the iron bars were monsters of every shape and form gathered in front of guillotine. The town's mayor stood in front of it. "Jack! You have returned!" There was cheering form the crowd.

Sora gripped Jack's pant leg tightly. "Wh-what are they?"

Jack shrugged. "The townspeople of course."

Sally stepped away from the crowd and towards them. "Jack…" She looked down at the boy. "Is that…a human child?"

Sora stepped away from Jack and towards her. "…Wow…You're pretty…"

"Well...Thank you…" Sally smiled at the boy and looked and the pumpkin king. "Jack, why did you bring a child to-"

"Welcome back Jack!" The mayor was in front of them in a flash, his less scary face on them. Sora made faces at his 'other' face. "I can see you young man."

"Ah!" Sora jumped back, then reached up to touch it. "Cool…."

"Don't touch!" Sally snapped. Sora withdrew his hand. "Jack-"

"We'll sort this out later.." The mayor looked down at Sora, then turned back to the crowd. "Let the festivities begin!" After a grand musical number and wards were given out, Jack, Sora, and Sally headed back to the Skellington house.

"That was really fun!" Sora said. He sat on a dusty chair in Jack's…er…kitchen. Zero wafted in, barking.

"Ooh!" Sora hopped off the chair and ran to him. "Is this your dog, mister Jack?"

"Yes." Jack chuckled. "His name is Zero."

"Woooowww." Sora stuck a hand through the dog's body. "He's a ghost! Cool! Does he do tricks? Can he go invisible?"

"Jack." Sally said, her tone growing impatient. "We have to do something."

"About what?" Jack asked. Sora picked up what he thought was a furry ball, and through it for Zero to catch. However, It turned out to be a rat and he dropped it. Sora went yelling and running into the next room.

"About the boy." Sally crossed his arms.

"Oh, but he's been having so much fun since he came here-Oh wait, I have an idea. Sora!" Jack called.

Sora slowly walked back into the room. "Yes?"

"Halloween is almost over. Why don't you go out and do some trick or treating?"

Sora cocked his head to the side and blinked. "Trick or treating?"

"Yes! Go out and collect some candy!"

"But…" Sora looked unsure. "I've never dunnit before…"

"Oh dear." Jack put a hand on shoulder. "Well, this will be your first time then. Maybe you should go with Lock, Shock-"

"I'll take him, Jack." Sally said. "And when we come back, we'll take him back to the human world."

Jack nodded. "Right…"

Sally took the boy's hand. "Come Sora. We'll make you a mask to wear."

"Okay!" Sora smiled swinging Sally's arm back and forth. Sally took Sora around the town. Sally lost him momentarily, but managed to come home before midnight.

Ever since the 'Nightmare before Christmas' accident, the Rulers of Holidays had a meeting every six months considering their holidays and the human world. These meetings led to new guidelines and rules, one being very important: That travel to the human world was closed between major holidays.

In other words, If Sora was not sent back before midnight, he would be stuck in Halloween town until Thanksgiving. And despite Sally's efforts and Jack's haste, it was 12:01 when they reached the wood.

Sora stayed in the Skellington home until Thanksgiving rolled around. However, his appearance changed greatly over the short amount of time. His eyes grew wide, and his skin became pale. His canine teeth became fangs, and his limbs grew skinny like Jack's.

Jack took him to Santa in hopes that the man known to know every child could send him back. Instead, Santa was outraged.

"What have you done Jack?" His gaze shifted from the boy to the pumpkin king. "The child has strayed for too long, he is no longer completely human….he is-"

"A changeling." The doctor explained when they returned to Halloween town.

"Oh yes, very interesting. His essence has changed. He is not human, not a monster. A different breed in between."

Jack, Sally, Zero, and Sora were in the doctor's lab. The doctor's wife examined Sora, while Igor circled him as if he were fresh meat.

"I'm…different?" Sora looked at his reflection in a glass beaker. "I don't feel different."

"Well, FEEL again." The doctor lifted Sora's shirt in the back. "Look. you're growing wings."

"Santa said he couldn't find your family." Jack sighed. "I'm sorry, Sora."

Sora frowned. "I can't remember them…But…I remember they sent me away." Sora smiled. "So, it's okay to be with you guys now right?"

Sally looked uneasy, but put on a smile.

"Of course!" Jack gave him something between a smile and a menacing glare. "You can keep staying with us! I'll groom you to be even better than me!"

Eleven years passed.

It was Sora's sixteenth year. He sat in the graveyard, perched on top of Zero's tombstone. "Wake up Zero." The dog materialized from his tomb, barking and circling Sora. "It's time! Uncle Jack said I could go this year." He hopped off the tombstone and walked back towards town, the dog followed after him,

"This is it-My first fright! Uncle Jack said I could go to human world."

As Jack has explained, the best ghouls were allowed to visit the human world each Halloween. They would then try to scare as many people as possible before returning to Halloween town. The most frightening of all would be Pumpkin King for the next year.

Jack had started the tradition to groom a future Pumpkin King, namely Sora. Sally and Jack waited until Sora was sixteen to allow him to participate. Today it was Halloween again, and the portal was finally open. Everyone had drawn lots to enter the mortal world. Sora had come in last, so he had the least amount of time to frighten people.

He entered the forest where the 'Fright' participants stood, going into the human world at different intervals. Finally when it was his turn, Sally stood waiting for him at the portal. She had a worried look on her face, as she often did whenever Sora or Jack went somewhere.

"Be careful." She said, patting down his hair.

He smiled. "I will."

"And use your glamours!" She said, nervous. "If someone gets suspicious or-"

Sora put on his hood. "Yes, Aunt Sally." His glamours were a special power Sora had as a changeling. Whenever Sora visited other worlds, his appearance would change to fit them.

He stuck one foot in the portal. "I'll be back for the parade. See you later!"

With that he jumped in. A warm rush or air hit his face. Before he knew it he walking through a door and into the wood, but it was a different forest.

He continued to walk until the trees gave way, and he was in the middle of a suburban town. Children walked around with buckets and bags of candy, toilet paper hang from houses, and smashes eggs decorated houses.

'Wow…' Sora said, looking around. 'I'll never get over how the mortals celebrate. It's so weird.' His eyes stopped on the lawn in front of him. It had a big house, and no decorations. There was a light on, on the first floor.

'I think I found my first victim.' Sora sad with a smirk, taking off his hood and creeping towards it.

Seventeen year old Riku lay sprawled across his couch, staring at the TV. There was a marathon of scary movies on, but he wasn't too interested. Riku had never been a big fan of Halloween. When he was younger he trick-or-treated like any other kid. But after awhile he got tired of all the candy.

Then when he was a bit older, he concentrated on the "scary" stuff-the movies and urban legends. But nothing was ever scary enough. Blood never made him cringe. A ghostly wail did not make him look over his shoulder. So this year, he decided to stop caring all together.

A Alfred Hitchcock movie started and he started to doze off. A figure snuck in through the window and crept up slowly behind the couch. Sora pulled back his hood. Just as he reached to tap the boy on the shoulder, Riku turned around and yelled "BOO!"

"AHH!" Sora yelled and fell backwards onto the floor. "Ow…"

Riku peered at him from the couch. "Breaking and entering is a crime."

Sora frowned He pulled his hood on and changed his appearance to a normal boy. "Your window was open…I didn't break in."

"Entering without permission is a crime too."

"Why? I'm not one of the vampire brothers…" Sora stood up. "I can't believe you weren't scared." He frowned. "What did I do wrong? Hm…I was quiet like Jack said-"

"Do you…want something?" Riku said, standing.

"Just a sec!" Sora pulled his hood down and then took it off. He spun his head around, eyes rolling back and blood dripping out of his mouth.

"That was…" Riku blinked. "Kinda gross. But good job with the makeup."

"Oh, forget it!" Sora walked backwards towards the window, mumbling to himself. "Teenagers are harder to scare, that's what Jack said-" He flipped backwards out the window.

"What the hell?" Riku watched the boy go. Just then, he got a call on his cellphone. He rolled his eyes at the X-files theme song and answered it.

"Stop changing my ringtones Axel."

"Hey man!" He heard axel's voice, accompanied by a loud Cascada song. Are you coming to Kairi's Halloween party?"

"Nah. I saw enough underage drinking, ménage a troising, and bobbing for apples at the last one."

"Aw, come on man! You are such a grandpa!"

"Whatever man. Listen, some guy just tried to sneak into my house. Did you send him over?"

"No. What? Well, Ventus said he was gonna try scaring you again…"

"Come to think of it, I think that was Roxas! He wasn't in costume but he had this weird brown wig on-"

"Nah it can't be. He's dancing on top of Kairi's piano, dressed as a banana."

"What?" Riku shoo his head. "Anyway. I'll see you guys at school."

"Dude. Come to the party! Kairi is wearing the tiniest skirt! You need to get that memorized!"

Riku cringed. "Uh…sure…I'll drop in later, okay?"

Riku plopped back onto his couch and flipped to Disney, which was showing all their best Halloween movies back to back. Just as Hocus Pocus was ending, he stood up and grabbed his keys, heading for Kairi's house.

Like Kairi, Riku was one of the many rich kids whose parents would all gather at the house on the hill at the end of town each holiday for their own party. This left sixty percent of town's teenagers unsupervised. Which led to crazy all-nighters.

Kairi's house was a little ritzier than the rest. Instead of the standard decorations, green ooze poured from all the windows. Kairi's family had paid people to dress up as zombies and pop out whenever someone passed. The house was made to look abandoned, but it was obvious it wasn't, thanks to the strobe lights and loud music pouring out of it.

Two boys sat on the roof-Hayner and pence, throwing candy at passerby while Olette yelled at them below.

Riku rolled his eyes at them. He walked up to the porch, ignoring them until a Kit-Kat bar hit him in the head. "Watch it!" He yelled.

Olette sighed. "Hey Riku. Kairi's been looking for you all night. Be careful though, I think someone spiked her cider again."

"Sure thing." Riku headed in, straight into the mess of silly string, blinking lights, and laughing people.

He found Kairi can-caning with Roxas on the piano. They were holding cups up cider and spilling it everywhere.

'Wow.' He waved at them. "Hey guys."

"Hiiii Riku!" Kairi said. She was in the tiniest skirt he ever saw. And unfortunately, he had it memorized. "You came! Enjoying the party?"

"Just dropping by…" He spotted his math teacher dancing in the corner. "So..Bye.."

"Wait Riku-"

Before Kairi could get off the piano Riku was headed through the back door.

There he found Sora on the back porch, curled up and sobbing.

"Uh…" He walked up to him. "What's the matter?"

"It's 12:03-A-And I didn't scare anyone!" Tears streamed down his face.

"So?" 'Did he lose a bet?'

Sora wiped the tears from his eyes. "I can't go home!"

"Can't go home? You out after curfew or something?'

"N-N-No…There's no way home now…It's too late!"

"You missed your bus? Where do you live?"

"I-" Sora began to cry again. "I….Uh…"

Kairi popped out onto the back porch. "Hey! There you are!" She looked down at Sora, almost tripping and flashing them. "Ohhhh heyyyy its that scary guy. Hiiii scary guy."

"I CAN'T GO HOOOOOOME!" Sora cried, rocking back and forth. "I WANNA GO HOOME-"

"Hey! Hey!" Riku sat Kairi down on the porch and closed her legs. Then he turned to Sora. "Where do live?"

"H-H-H-"

"Huh-huh-huh!" Kairi laughed. "What the heck is thaaaat."

"H-Halloween…town…"

Kairi swayed back and forth. "Halloweentown? Inn't that a Disney movie. Yeah. With Marnie. Are you Maaaaarrrrnie?"

Sora wiped his eyes. "Why are you talking like that?"

"She's drunk." Riku sat between them and closed Kairi's legs again. "And I'm Riku, the guy who's house you snuck in to."

"I'm Sora. Sora Skellington."

"Skellington? Like Skeleton? That's funny."

"Why?" Sora asked. "That's my name, and Sally's, and Jack's."

"Jack and Sally are..?"

"They raised me. Jack is the Pumpkin King. The king of Halloween!" Sora, beaming proudly.

"Cool!" Kairi said, smiling. "Are you the prince of Halloween?"

Riku shook head. "Of Sally?"

"Is my Aunt."

"Right." Riku looked up at the moon. "What a night this is turning out to be."


	2. Welcome to the mortal world, try the salad!

Kairi swayed back and forth. "But wait…I remember in the last one, Marnie opened the portal between worlds…"

Sora looked confused. "Who's Marnie?"

"Okay guys." Riku sighed. "How about we take in this night air and sober up."

"Sober up?" Sora repeated.

"IIIIIII'M NOOOOOT DRUUUUUNK!" Kairi screeched.

" 'course you aren't." Riku rolled his eyes. "Now walk in a straight line."

Kairi stood, wobbled, and flashed them again. Riku pulled her down to sit on the back porch once again. "And you, the Halloween prince…"

"I'm not a prince." Sora said. "I'm a apprentice."

"Of course you are. What's your deal? Are you Roxas' cousin?"

"Rocks…what?" Sora shook his head. "I don't have time for this. I need to find a way back into the forest." With that he stood and left, walking into the trees behind Kairi's house.

'At least he didn't flip backwards this time.' "Get home safe!" Riku said.

Sora looked back and nodded before disappearing into the woods.

"Ooh he's mysterious." Kairi laughed.

Riku leaned over and closed her legs again. "Yep. Mysterious."

Riku stayed out with Kairi until three a.m. when her house cleared out, and her parents came back.

He walked back up to his house at the other edge of town…where he found a familiar face. Sora was asleep on the lawn.

"Hey." He nudged him with his foot "Hey."

Sora mumbled something and curled into a ball.

Riku kicked him and Sora rolled over. "Come on."

Riku pushed him towards the house. " Come on man, get up." With another sigh, he pulled Sora up and dragged him into the house. He entered the living room and onto the couch.

"Great, there's a stranger on my sofa." He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out. There was a text message. 'Mom and Dad hopped on a plane to Bermuda. How nice of them to text me.'

He looked at Sora, shivering on the couch. "Meh. I'll kick him out tomorrow….er, later."

When Sora got up again it was eight o'clock in the morning. He yawned and looked around the living room. "Ah! It wasn't a dream."

He heard someone swear loudly.

Riku came running down the stairs, half dressed. "I'm late for school!"

"School…" Sora repeated. "Oh yeah, that thing."

"You're still here?" Riku said, hopping on one leg to put on his pants. "You gotta go home man."

Sora crossed his arms. "Don't rub it in. I already told you that I can't!"

"And I'm telling you, you can NOT stay here."

Sora puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. "I didn't ask to be here! I woke up here!" He stood and walked towards the window. "Fine! I'm leaving!"

"Stop going through the window!"

"It's faster!" Sora replied, opening the window and jumping out.

"Oh boy…" Riku finished getting dressed and stepped outside.

A car drove up in front of his house. It was a black convertible. At the wheel was his friend's uncle, Ventus. Sitting in the passenger seat was Kairi, waving at him. "Heyyyy!" She slurred. In the back, Axel and Roxas were laughing at something on Roxas's phone.

"Hi." Riku jumped into the back.

"So…" Kairi rubbed her temples. "I'm supposed to come by your house later…I have to apologize to all the kids I may have corrupted with my partying."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Oh don't worry, you haven't corrupted me."

They drove out of the neighborhood and over to Burbank academy, the local elevator school. "So Ventus, Roxas…Who's Sora?" Riku asked.

Ventus brought the car to screeching halt, causing them all to put on their seatbelts.

"What the hell Ven!" Kairi said, gripping the upholstery.

"Where did you hear that name Riku?" Ven said, breathing hard.

Roxas, Kairi, and Axel got out of the car. Riku looked at Ventus. "Well, there was this kid running around last night…"

"See me during gym." Ventus said.

Riku nodded and got out.

Ventus was their gym teacher, so Riku waited until after gym to speak with him. Gym at Burbank academy meant weight machines and a indoor track. No physical activity was actually required, so everyone walked around the large space in matching tracksuits.

Ventus and Riku took a jog around the track while they spoke.

"So I met this kid named Sora Skellington last night . He looks just like you-"

"Sora." Ventus frowned. "This better not be a joke Riku, or I'll be super pissed."

"Why would I lie about this? He broke into my house…I'm not to happy about it."

"How did he look?"

"Shaggy brown hair, big blue eyes...but like sunken in. He's skin and bones basically. Like, he hasn't eaten in years."

"Sora…" A sad look crossed Ventus's face. "Is Roxas's older brother."

Riku stopped jogging. "What?"

Ven put a hand on his shoulder and led him to his small office on the other side of the gym.

Riku sat down in the plush leather chair across from Ventus. "Explain. I mean, as far as I've always known Roxas is an only child."

"No." Ven rubbed his neck and sighed. "No, that's what my brother wanted everyone to think. You see, right after we moved back here, he had a fight with his wife. She wanted to send Sora and Roxas to Laika academy. Bro wanted to send them to Burbank. He thought he could straighten Sora out."

"Straighten him out?"

"Sora had a very big imagination when he was little. He loved to draw, and sing, and play…a very active five year old. But he had a habit of talking to stuff…making imaginary friends and telling tall tales. His mother thought he was gifted. His dad wanted him fixed. They both enrolled Sora in the school of their choice, but when the day came Bro let Sora go to Laika."

"After spending almost two months at Laika, Sora had a accident. He almost fell out of a window, running from the boogeyman. So his dad sent him to Burbank the next day. What they didn't realize was Burbank sends the kids to a amusement park on Halloween. "

"So all the kids went, but Sora was never accounted for. So when everyone left, no one looked for him. They even ignored Roxas when he said he had a brother. The teachers didn't know he had one. So after a while, Roxas got depressed and they couldn't get him to move on. So they had a hypnotist make him forget."

"Wow." Riku said. "That's…"

"Crazy I know." Ven crossed his arms. "But that's what Terra did. I haven't forgiven him." He stood. "But if the kid you saw is Sora…"

There was a knock on the office door. It was Roxas. "The period is almost over Uncle Ven."

"Alright." Ventus and Riku left the office.

After school as they drove back, Riku sat in front with Ven.

"Let me know if you see him, okay?" Ven said, as they came up to Riku house.

"Alright, I-" Riku stopped talking.

Sora was sitting on his front lawn, making a fire from twigs. Ventus's car rolled to a stop in front of him. Ven and Riku immediately hopped out of the car.

"What!" Sora said, looking defensive. "I didn't go in your house!"

"Sora!" Ven said, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Is it really you Sora?"

"Yes…I'm me…"

**Author's Note:**

> Sora's stuck in our world! What's he gonna do?!


End file.
